jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Labra
is a female polar bear Jewelpet who represents Hidden Powers (Mischief in the first series) and the thirty-fourth overall Jewelpet in the franchise. She has a major role in most series after the first (except in Lady Jewelpet) and is often paired with Angela and/or Rosa. Appearance Labra is a white polar bear cub with a pink hair tuft, left leg and tail, pink heart-shaped ears and light blue heart paw pads on each of her bottom paws. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of black and light blue labradorites. For her attire, she wears a pink pearl necklace with a light green, dark grey and yellow-orange Saturn-shaped labradorite jewel attached around her neck. Charm Form Labra's Jewel Charm is egg-shaped and colored baby blue. The top has a pink heart-shaped jewel, the bottom has smaller similar gems and there's a silver ring spacing between them. It also has white gold trimmings. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, Labra appears as a little girl, with blue eyes and a lively face, has short pink hair, and with the appearance of her pink ears. She wears a pink dress and yellow with two tassels of purple and a coat of white to the blue collar in the center, shaped like Saturn. She also has white socks and white and pink shoes. Personality According to the official website, Labra is depicted as a cute and well-behaved baby Jewelpet. Her magic isn't very good, but her spells are rumored to be super powerful when she successfully casts them. In the anime, Labra is a baby Jewelpet who acts childishly and impulsive towards others. She cries with small provocation and can be selfish and jealous while trying to cover those actions with a cute act. Occasionally, she will be altruistic for the sake of her friends. She seems to have established a good relationship with Angela and Rosa, and often ends her sentences with the word "labu". In some series, Labra is shown to be much more immature than her friends, who are responsible and not as lazy as herself. She can be highly insulting; like in Twinkle☆, she often calls others "Dummies". Skills Labra is stated several times to be the most powerful Jewelpet of all. As the Jewelpet of Hidden Powers, she derives power from the universe itself, which she can potentially alter reality according to her wishes. In Jewelpet, she wields the power of Mischief, which can cause unexpected mischief on others. In most series; when Labra cries, enormous amounts of magic power will be released and may bring destructive consequences to her surroundings. History In Jewelpet Labra was given birth by Raku Majo in episode 39. Here, she helps Ruby reach the Super Crystal class through some training. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Labra is Akari's secondary partner. She was a Jewelpet who couldn't cast magic and wanted to find a partner who would accept her. After being ridiculed by Nicola and Titana for her magical inability, she breaks Moldavite's statue and Akari helps her fix it; this is how Labra awakens her dormant magical power, discovering in the process that her ability is to amplify her partner's magical power. In Jewelpet Sunshine Labra is part of the Sunshine Academy's Plum class and shares rooms with Angela. She is closer than any other Jewelpet to Jewelina and wishes to be with her forever. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Labra is one of the main characters, along with Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet and Angela. She works as a police officer in Jewel Town along with Angela. They tend to be unreasonable in their punishments and arrests. She is also Midori's partner, as revealed when they earn their Jewel of Fate in the penultimate episode. In Jewelpet Happiness Labra is one of the main Jewelpets, along with Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Angela and Rosa. She joins Ruby on her quest to run the Jewelpet Café Happiness and collect the Magic Gems. She forms one with Ruruka Hanayama in episode 4. In episode 21, she forms a secondary Magic Gem. In Lady Jewelpet Labra gets downgraded to a minor character role and serves as the object of episode 12's test, which is about the Petite Ladies' abilities with babies. In Jewelpet Magical Change Labra returns to the main character role, being one of Ruby's friends who resides at Airi's house. She transforms into a human when trying to reach the ingredients at a supermarket. She sometimes hangs around with Angela when she is around, and likes to ride together with her in her motorcycle form. In Jewelpet Attack Chance!? Labra has a more serious demeanor than her previous anime counterparts, though she retains her soft personality. She wants to do whatever it takes to get Jewelpet back into airing on TV. In Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Labra is one of the Jewelpets that are the first to journey to Sweetsland for Princess Mana's birthday, along with Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, Angela, Charotte, Sango and Jasper. Gallery Trivia *Labra's jewel motif is the labradorite, a type of feldspar mineral which is intermediate to a calcic member of the plagioclase series. **Her secondary motif is the universe, especially celestial bodies. This is apparent with her necklace design being based off of Saturn. *In the first series, she, as a baby who can barely speak, mostly says "babu" instead of "labu"; a trait used to describe baby characters in Japan. It was changed to "labu" in later series. *Labra and Rosa are the only Jewelpets portrayed as a baby or a very young child (along with Rald in Jewelpet Twinkle☆). **Nonetheless, Rosa looks older than Labra. Moreover, Rosa only portrayed as a child in Jewelpet Happiness. Labra, on the other hand, is the only Jewelpet who is consistently regarded as a baby. *She is, so far, the only Jewelpet representative of what is commonly seen as a negative trait (Mischief). **This only applies in the first series. It was changed to Hidden Powers in Jewelpet Twinkle☆; both characteristics can be seen in her in the series that follow suit. *Labra's voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, also voiced Aoi, Opal, and Chite. *In the Cantonese dub of each anime series of the franchise, she ends her sentence with "~love" instead of "~labu". Category:Bears Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Magical Black Category:Main characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Line stickers Category:Protagonists